


Vive Le Roi - WIP

by contornos



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Work In Progress, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contornos/pseuds/contornos
Summary: (muji pens, delta markers, metallic sharpies)[what can i say, i’ve been rereading the comics and i really want to see lucifer in a crown? the jewels need some work, and i need to add in a background, but this should be done within a day or two.]On TumblrOn DeviantART





	Vive Le Roi - WIP

**Author's Note:**

> (muji pens, delta markers, metallic sharpies)
> 
> [what can i say, i’ve been rereading the comics and i really want to see lucifer in a crown? the jewels need some work, and i need to add in a background, but this should be done within a day or two.]
> 
> On Tumblr   
>  On DeviantART


End file.
